bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
Akemi Kiyoko
Akemi is a shinigami that resides in the human world with Kasumi Hotaru. Appearance She takes the appearance of a young teenage girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Her clothing consists of a red long sleeve shirt with a sort of armor covering her neck, to upper chest, she also wears a red sash around her waist to hold her red skirt, under that are some baggy,red pants with middle length boots. Personality She has a bubbly and airheaded personality. Often making silly comments even to an enemy, and can sometimes be flirtatious. She is loyal to her friends and will never abandon them unless they have the wrong ideals, and she wants to put them on the right path. Plot New faces, two girls power! A fierce attack, the army of hollows Finally, a broken despair and a calm joy New powers, and new faces Powers and Abilities Master Acrobat Her best skill is her skill in acrobatics, she uses it frequently to supplement her hand to hand skills, at times she even incorporates it into her flash steps making her more effective. Flash step master She regularly uses flash steps as part of her battle style, she was able to outmaneuver Kira in their fight, and confuse him by incorporating her acrobatics into her flash steps. Flash clones: she can create lifelike afterimages by using flash steps, this was shown when she battled Yudai.. Master hand to hand combatant Her battle style involves quick jabs to keep the foe off balance and quickly defeat them without killing them. This is very effective with her pressure point mastery. Pressure point master Her most dangerous skill is her mastery in attacking pressure points, she can kill an opponent just by attacking their right pressure points, she was able to paralyze Kira's arm using her mastery. The actual technique behind this is that she seals off the reiatsu going to that area of the body making an explosion as big as the users spiritual power(this is a deadly technique to those who have huge amounts of spiritual power) Kido Expert She has shown enough skill in kido to use a level 85 kido spell, with the incantation and control it fully. Although she states she could do the same without the incantation. This isn't proven. Great Spiritual Power: She has shown a great of spiritual power, as shown when he releases her zanpakutou. Zanpakutou Her zanpakutou's name is''' Tengoku to jigoku'(lit: Heaven and Hell) , it's sealed form is a small blade. '''Shikai': She releases by chanting, cast a devastating attack. The blade then forms into a pair of gauntlets, one white and one black. Shikai Special Ability: The special abilities of Tengoku to jigoku are to manpulate lightning and fire in different ways, to enhance attacks or use powerful blasts. The white glove casts lightning while the black casts fire. Tengoku no goon no musuko(lit: Son of heaven's roar) This technique creates a furious bolt of lightning in the shape of a dragon, it was able to destroy Kasumi's wire puppets. Gekido wa jigoku no musume no shisen(lit: blazing gaze of hell's daughter) This technique creates a seemingly eye inside her black glove, by placing the glove near her head as if she is wearing a mask, she is somehow able to burn things around her. Ten no Buki:(lit: Heaven's weapon) This technique creates a horde of thunder on Akemi's white glove, to form into a shape of a spear. She then throws it, but it's full power wasn't seen as Jun Izanagi blocked it. Behind the Scenes her appearance, personality, friends and abilities are based of Ty lee from Avatar the legend of aang series